


The Beginning of a Legacy

by MissMokushiroku



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Beginnings, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Gen, July 100 Word Writing Challenge, Military Backstory, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMokushiroku/pseuds/MissMokushiroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she was Commander Shepard, savior of the galaxy, Elliot Shepard was a teenage orphan, scraping up an existence in the Tenth Street Reds. After being captured and arrested, she's given an ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> July 1: Beginnings  
> * How does it feel to be at the brink of something new? What thoughts go through the person’s head? How did they deal with these?  
> * How do beginnings feel? Is there a certain triumph to them, is the character indifferent to it?

“You’ve got a lot of potential, kid.”

“It took five of your guys to catch me. I think that’s more than just ‘ _potential_.’”

The recruiter scowled. “They _did_ say you weren’t very good at modesty.”

“What do I have to be modest about? I’ve been a loyal Red for as long as I can remember. Nothing to hide.” 18-year-old Elliot Shepard leaned forward, trying to stare down the Alliance pencil-pusher, despite the fact that she was sitting handcuffed in a chair while the recruiter walked around the interrogation room. “You didn’t come here just to give me compliments.”

“I’m giving you a choice. It should be simple.” The recruiter sat down across from Elliot, bringing up an omni-tool display of her personal information. “You join the Alliance navy, or you go to jail.” He highlighted a portion of the display showing the information about her biotic abilities. “We need biotics. Badly. And you’re one of the most powerful we’ve seen since the first human biotics began to develop.”

“So you’re here to bribe me into joining the military,” Elliot replied, slumping in her chair.

“Think of it this way, Shepard. We are _literally_ giving you a get-out-of-jail-free card. All you need to do is serve humanity for five years. We’ll even pay you the same as the regular recruits, give you all the benefits. After that, you can leave, go do whatever you want.”

Elliot shuffled in her seat, contemplating the options. Long ago, she’d pledged never to betray or go against the Reds. She’d said that she would die before leaving.

But, really, where would that get her? Jail. Death. Burnout. As humiliating as it was, being hauled into this interrogation room by someone with actual power, getting this chance to change everything--it made her think.

Perhaps she was destined for more than gang life. What, exactly, she didn't know. But there had to be more.

“...yeah, sure. You made your point. I’ll join your navy.”

The recruiter smiled. “Good. You won’t regret this.” He pushed a button on his omni-tool, disabling the handcuffs. “By the way...happy birthday, Shepard.”

Stretching her arms out, Elliot scoffed at the recruiter. “Some present this is.”


End file.
